Fingers
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Karena kelima jari memiliki makna sendiri-sendiri. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon, semi rated-M


" _Nyuah!" Gurita Kuning itu melompat kebelakang, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kayano?"_

 _Gadis berambut hijau muda itu tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur, tangan yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam salah satu tentakel dari Gurita Kuning itu. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu percobaan pembunuhannya yang terbaru, "Kenapa jari_ Koro-sensei _cuma dua?"_

 _Gurita yang dulunya merupakan pembunuh bayaran paling mengerikan di dunia tampak berpikir sejenak. Tentakelnya yang lain mengelus-elus dagu bulatnya, "Entahlah," wali kelas mereka menatap langit-langit ruang kelas, "Kurasa dengan dua jari juga sudah cukup. Aku bisa melakukan segalanya dengan cukup baik."_

" _Kalau begitu kelima jari kita sebetulnya tidak terlalu banyak gunanya,_ Sensei _?" gadis pirang panjang itu ikut bergabung dengan percakapan kecil mereka. Nakamura Rio memainkan kesepuluh jarinya, "Kalau hanya dengan dua jari saja kau sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kau lakukan."_

" _Nurufufufu," salah satu tentakelnya mendarat di puncak kepala Kayano Kaede sementara yang lainnya mendarat di kepala Nakamura Rio, "Kalau jari kalian hanya ada dua, kalian akan kehilangan maknanya."_

" _Makna apa?" Kayano bertanya._

 _Pria berjuluk_ God of Death _itu menggenggam tangan Kayano, melebarkan kelima jarinya sebelum membuat kepalan dengan tentakelnya, "Ibu jari, maknanya keberuntungan," Gurita Kuning itu menarik ibu jari Kayano keluar dari kepalan, "Jari telunjuk maknanya arah tujuan."_

" _Jari tengah bermakna konfrontasi, jadi hati-hati kalau menunjukkan jari tengah kalian," Wali Kelas 3-E itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Jari tengah identik dengan cinta dan jari kelingking merupakan perlambangan dari sebuah janji."_

.

.

 _ **Fingers**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, Semi-Rated M, swear word, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

 **Thumb:** _ **Good Luck**_

Seperti biasa, si kepala batu itu tidak memberi tahu kalau mau masuk Kemeterian Pertahanan Jepang ada tes masuknya dulu. Irina Jelavic tidak pernah gugup. Tapi sekarang badannya panas dingin, perutnya mengejang tidak nyaman. Tangannya terasa seperti habis menggenggam es batu, dingin dan basah.

Ia beserta ribuan—mungkin puluhan ribu—orang lainnya dengan sabar menunggu pengawas ujian memasuki ruangan. Irina tidak tahu kalau ternyata Kementerian Pertahanan merupakan salah satu instansi pemerintah favorit sekarang. Mungkin karena keberhasilan mereka melindungi bumi. Mungkin karena pekerjaan sebagai inteligen betulan bergengsi. Mungkin karena gaji yang ditawarkan menarik hati.

Apapun itu, Irina tidak tahu kalau saingannya sebegini banyak.

Ditambah, yang menyuruhnya masuk ke sini adalah petinggi Kementerian Pertahanan sendiri, yang membuat otak Irina merasa aman saja. Karena toh, awalnya ia pikir ia akan masuk lewat jalan belakang.

Siapa sangka ia harus masuk lewat jalur depan, berjuang mati-matian hanya untuk sampai di tes kedua?

Ia tidak meragukan kemampuannya sendiri, tapi alangkah lebih menyenangkan kalau pria berjuluk _Da Densest_ itu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam dan langsung memberinya pekerjaan daripada ia harus ikut tes dan mengganggur tidak jelas.

Suara pintu geser yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Irina. Subyek yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi pagi kini ada di hadapan mata, membawa setumpuk kertas. Di belakangnya ada sepasukan tentara dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah sangar, mengintimidasi setiap umat manusia yang ada di dalam ruangan. Rupanya mereka sudah mulai menerapkan ujian mental sekarang.

"Ujian dimulai lima menit lagi," Karasuma Tadaomi membagikan sendiri kertas soal. Begitu diletakkan, kertas soal langsung dibalikkan sehingga tidak memungkinkan peserta ujian untuk membaca soalnya duluan, "Kalian baru boleh membalik kertasnya setelah aba-aba dariku."

Sepertinya memang Irina sedang sial saja. Kalau pengawasnya orang lain, ia pasti sudah akan merayu dan melancarkan jurusnya. Sayangnya, keahliannya itu seolah nihil dimata pengawas ujian ruangannya yang satu ini. Dan Irina sudah belajar untuk tidak merayu Karasuma di depan umum.

Pria itu meletakkan kertas di atas meja Irina. Gadis Eropa itu mendongak. Manik birunya bertatapan dengan manik gelap milik sang pria. Tidak ada senyum disana, toh memang hal itu tidak bisa diharapkan dari Karasuma.

"Semoga berhasil," ujarnya sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Irina. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Silakan balik kertas ujian kalian. Waktu yang tersedia dua jam, tidak akan ada perpanjangan waktu," ujarnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sekali lagi ketika manik birunya menangkap pandangan selaput pelangi gelap milik pujaan hatinya, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Nyaris tidak ketara, ibu jari tangan kanannya terangkat, bibirnya membentuk kata-kata, ' _Good Luck_ ' sebelum ia mulai fokus mengawasi ruangan.

* * *

 **Index Finger:** _ **Direction**_

Ternyata tinggal bersama orang lain tidak begitu menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika ternyata teman sekamar barumu sedikit berantakan dan banyak maunya. Karena baju Irina sangat banyak, kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati untuk tidur kini jadi lemari pakaian. Sepertinya kalau ia mau tinggal di Jepang lebih lama, apartemen ini harus diganti dengan rumah yang cukup besar.

 _Well_ , mudah saja untuknya yang sekarang pangkatnya hanya satu tingkat lebih rendah dari Menteri Pertahanan Jepang. Ia berguling dan menarik selimutnya. Siapa sangka ternyata seorang wanita perlu melakukan ritual yang cukup lama, padahal hanya untuk berbaring semalaman saja.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Rapat-rapat yang ada masih membahas soal Gurita Sialan itu, dan ia harus berkali-kali mengulang kata-katanya bahwa Gurita itu sekarang tidak membawa bahasa apa-apa selain membuat bayi ketakutan karena wujudnya yang aneh.

Sejujurnya, Kementerian Pertahanan lumayan kewalahan. Setelah terror terhadap bumi berlalu, kini mereka harus menangani masyarakat awam yang penasaran. Ditambah sekarang lagi musim penerimaan pegawai baru, yang berarti serangkaian tugas seleksi menanti.

Dan itu artinya semakin sedikit waktunya untuk beristirahat.

"Karasuma, aku tidur dimana?" pikirannya berkabut dan lambat. Rasanya seolah sedang berjuang berjalan diantara lumpur pekat yang menahan kakinya. Ia mendengar apa yang gadis berambut pirang itu katakan, tapi tubuhnya menolak merespon, terlalu terlena dengan ketidaksadaran.

"Karasuma!" suaranya yang memekakkan telinga itu cukup mengganggu. Tapi kelopak matanya tidak mau terbuka. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur pulas, tapi rasanya Karasuma Tadaomi tidak mau bangun sekarang.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Pemuda Jepang itu berguling. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Yang benar saja?!" Karasuma bisa membayangkan urat disekitar dahi Gadis Eropa itu berjengit. Langkah kakinya yang sengaja dihentakkan membuat kamar sedikit berisik. Ah, sudahlah….

.

Mendadak mata Karasuma terbuka. Refleks, tangan kanannya meraba-raba daerah kosong di sisinya. Tempat seharusnya Irina Jelavic tertidur. Ingatannya yang kabur menyatakan bahwa Karasuma sudah menunjukkan tempat gadis itu seharusnya tidur. Tapi entah mengapa gadis berambut pirang itu tidak ada disana.

"Irina?" suaranya serak. Tenggorokannya kering dan ia sedikit kehilangan orientasi. Tapi rekan serumah barunya itu menghilang, bisa jadi hal buruk menimpanya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk oria berambut gelap itu mengambil pistolnya. Dengan langah kaki yang sehening orkestra malam, ia keluar kamar. Pistol disiagakan terlebih ketika manik hitamnya menangkap bayangan seseorang di sofa.

Perlahan, Karasuma mendekat siluet seorang gadis yang terbaring merigkuk di sofa. Ketika awan menyibakkan rembulan yang bersinar terang, Karasuma akhirnya mengenali seseorang yang terbaring di sofa, diluar kamarnya.

Rupanya Irina salah menyangka petunjuk arahnya. Tempat tidur Karasuma memang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu. Ketika Karasuma menunjuk sisinya tadi, Irina pikir ia harus tidur diluar.

"Dasar bodoh," umpatnya sebelum menyelipkan pistol di punggungnya dan menggendong Irina yang masih tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **Middle Finger:** _ **Provocation**_

Siapa sangka ternyata di dalam Kementerian Pertahanan ada mantan _Honey-trap Assassin_ , sama seperti dirinya? Dan gadis berkulit karamel eksotis dengan rambut gelap yang panjang menjuntai hingga ke punggung itu sedang tertawa bahagia mengobrol dengan Karasuma Tadaomi. Maunya apa coba?

Gesture tubuhnya yang manja membuat Irina jijik melihatnya. Mata cokelat susunya yang indah memandangi wajah Karasuma bagaikan seorang gila harta yang sedang memandangi permata. Tawanya yang bernada tinggi dan menggema di lorong yang sepi itu membuat kupingnya panas.

Irina Jelavic memang pernah mendengar rumor. Bahwa ia bukan _Honey-trap Assassin_ pertama yang masuk ke Kementerian Pertahanan akibat bujukan Karasuma. Faktanya, ternyata cukup banyak mantan _Honey-trap Assassin_ yang bekerja di Kementerian Pertahanan sekarang. Dan Karasuma memiliki peran yang besar terhadap jumlah tersebut.

Jangan-jangan pria itu sebetulnya hobi mengoleksi _Honey-trap Assassin_ untuk dijadikan mainan?

Wajah tampannya masih tetap tenang dan datar, seperti biasa. Ia menanggapi wanita eksotis di sampingnya seperlunya saja. Tapi seperti biasa, Karasuma tidak sadar kalau ada wanita yang sedang menggodanya.

Irina jadi gemas melihatnya.

Namun sebagai professional, Irina tidak akan membiarkan emosi mengaburkan pikirannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan amarah membutakan arahnya. Irinya mengulum senyuman di bibirnya yang ranum, sebelum menjalan mendekat.

Mendengar hentakan sepatu hak tingginya, Karasuma menoleh. Senyuman masih terkulum dalam bibir Irina terlebih ketika ia sadar kalau wanita eksotis itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Renacananya akan berjalan lancar.

Manik hitam pemuda itu mengunci manik birunya, seperti yang Irina inginkan. Begitu ia sampai tepat di belakang mantan _Honey-trap Assassin_ yang kemungkinan besar adalah saingan cintanya, Irina menatap dalam ke mata gelap Karasuma.

Irina menarik keluar jari tengahnya di hadapan Karasuma. Matanya menatap tajam iris gelap pemuda itu. ' _Fuck you_!' bibirnya membentuk kata-kata penuh konfrontasi.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu tadi sore," tepat ketika Irina melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, tubuhnya langsung dihalangi oleh tubuh kekar teman satu rumahnya. Di belakangnya hanya ada tembok dan di depan Irina ada Karasuma yang menghalangi kedua jalan keluarnya. Singkatnya, Irina terjebak.

"Oh, lupakan saja," Irina menjawab dengan kesal sambil mendorong ada pria Jepang yang satu itu. Baru kali ini Irina mengutuk massa otot yang dimiliki rekannya itu. Kalau saja Karasuma badannya lembek seperti Gurita sialan itu, pasti sekarang Irina sudah berhasil kabur.

"Yang benar saja!" Karasuma memukul tembok di sisi kiri Irina dengan tinjunya, membuat dinding bergetar dan retakan terbentuk di sekitar kepalan tangannya. Dengan sangat menakutkannya, tinju Karasuma sangat dekat dengan wajah Irina.

Karasuma mengangkat wajah Irina, "Kau itu selain bodoh rupanya kurang ajar juga."

"He?" manik birunya menantang, tidak berkedip ketika menatap matanya yang setajam elang, "Kau itu selain bebal tapi genit juga ya. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu soal semua _Honey-trap Assassin_ yang kau bujuk masuk ke Kementerian Pertahanan juga."

Irina tidak tahu bagaimana terjadinya atau kapan, tapi sekarang bibirnya sudah menjadi korban lumatan bibir Karasuma. Tidak sekali mereka ciuman, tapi kali ini Karasuma terkesan kasar, berkuasa, dan memerintah. Lidahnya yang persisten menjilati bibir Irina, giginya menggigit bibir bawah Irina, memaksanya terbuka.

Lidah Karasuma tidak makan waktu yang lama untuk mengamuk di dalam mulut Irina, mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Dan pria itu tidak melepaskan ketika Irina membutuhkan oksigen untuk kelangsugan hidupnya. Ia baru melepasnya ketika ia sendiri sadar kalau mereka butuh mengambil napas.

"Karasuma…" Irina menjambak rambut berantakan pria itu, ketika lidahnya berpindah ke lehernya. Mencium, menjilat, menggigit, meninggalkan bekas, "Karasuma," tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika jari-jari pria itu menyusup ke dalam rok pendeknya.

Irina tidak tahu bagaimana terjadinya atau kapan, tapi sekarang mereka sudah ada di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Alih-alih tebok, punggung Irina kini berhadapan dengan pintu sementara Karasuma asyik 'memakan' dirinya.

* * *

 **Ring Finger:** _ **Love**_

"Hei, Karasuma," sesungguhnya Karasuma tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang membaca laporan. Banyak hal penting yang tertera dalam sebuah laporan dan jelas ia—selaku wakil Menteri Pertahanan dan seorang anggota militer yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi dalam hirarki—tidak boleh melewatkan informasi penting sekecil apapun.

"Kau tahu…" tapi karena keterbatasan ruang di dalam apartemennya, Karasuma tidak bisa mengusir teman serumahnya itu jauh-jauh. Ia sudah melihat rumah—beberapa rumah faktanya—tapi belum ada yang cocok menurutnya.

"Kau ingat beberapa hari yang lalu… di ruanganku…" toh pada akhirnya nanti Irina Jelavic, rekan satu kamarnya yang berisik, akan tenang sendiri.

"Ternyata ada yang mendengar kita melakukan itu," kalau soal itu, Karasuma sudah tahu. Pria Jepang itu mengambil alat tulis dari meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya dan menggaris bawahi hal yang menurutnya penting.

"Kemudian ada yang bertanya padaku, sebetulnya hubunganku denganmu itu apa," Karasuma mengganti halaman dengan tenang. Manik gelapnya sibuk menelaah lautan kata-kata di hadapannya. Ia masih mendengar Irina berbicara, tapi belum merasa bahwa waktunya tepat untuk menyuruhnya diam.

"Dan, _well_ , ternyata ada yang melihat kita tinggal bersama," jelas. Karasuma dengan pangkatnya yang tinggi memiliki bawahan sendiri yang bertugas menjaganya. Informasi itu tidak ia berikan pada Irina karena bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas. Lagipula mempersilakan Irina tinggal bersamanya adalah keputusan pribadinya.

"Jadi, banyak yang menggosip tentang kita," Irina bergumam, "Kau tahu?"

Karasuma menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Hanya dengan lima langkah lebar, Karasuma mencapai sofa tempat gadis Eropa itu duduk bersila. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan oleh mantan _Honey-trap Assassin_ itu adalah milik Karasuma, karena terlihat sangat besar ketika dikenakan oleh Irina.

Manik hitam Karasuma menatap tajam ke dalam iris biru langit milik sang gadis. Mencari tahu, melihat ke dalam jiwanya, menengok ke dalam hatinya. Sebelum akhirnya benaknya menyimpulkan hal-hal yang meyakinkan hatinya untuk mengambil keputusan.

Karasuma menarik tangan kanan Irina, "Karasuma! Apa yang kau—" dan menyelipkan cincin berhiaskan berlian di jari manis Irina. Dengan ukiran namanya dibalik platina yang melingkar itu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka buang saja," ujar Karasuma, kembali ke tempat tidur dan membaca laporan yang sempat terlupakan.

Setengah jam kemudian, Irina menangis di dadanya sambil memeluknya erat-erat, "Dasar bodoh…" dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang tersedu-sedu itu.

* * *

 **Little Finger:** _ **Promise**_

Gaun putih yang luar biasa indah dan melekat sempurna di tubuhnya kini terlupakan begitu saja di lantai, dekat tempat tidur mereka. Jas hitam yang dikenakan sang pria memiliki nasib yang sama, berbaring tidak berdaya di dekat gaunnya. Dasi hitam, kemeja hitam, celana hitam, pakaian dalamnya bagaikan jejak-jejak yang mereka tinggalkan dalam perjalanan keduanya menuju tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan.

Tubuh keduanya berkeringat, aman tersembunyi di balik selimut putih yang menutupi aurat mereka, "Jadi sekarang namaku Karasuma Irina?" entah mengapa nama itu terdengar konyol, "Boleh aku memanggilmu Tadaomi?"

"Terserah," biasanya, sang pria akan berbalik dan menampakkan punggungnya yang berotot, yang ditempa bertahnun-tahun dalam didikan militer. Tapi kali ini, lengannya yang kekar melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping. Wajahnya tersembunyi dalam rambut pirang sang wanita.

Perilaku _tsundere_ pria yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu membuatnya ingin tertawa, "Hei, Su-a-mi-ku," Irina sengaja mengeja persuku kata kata-kata itu, "Kau janji akan bersamaku selamanya kan?"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap.

Irina pasti akan mengira kalau Karasuma sudah tertidur sekarang, kalau saja tangan pria itu tidak menyentuh tangannya.

Dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Irina. Sebuah tanda yang membuat Irina tidak membutuhkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

…jadi pengen punya suami macam Karasuma deh…

Oke, Aru gak bisa lama-lama karena mau pergi keluar kota. Maafkan kalau OOC, maafkan kalau banyak kata-kata kasar, maafkan kalau adegan nyaris rated-M yang diatas gak jelas karena Aru sendiri belum pernah ngerasain itu /woy

Untuk review di cerita Aru lainnya bakalan dibalas kalau sempat. Karena baru tiga minggu masuk kuliah aja tugasnya Aru udah banyak banget dan anak didik Arum au ujian jadi dia minta lesnya intensif gitu :""""" Maafkan Aru, pasti reviewnya Aru balas.

Soal _Fail-ry Tales_ Aru memutuskan untuk menjadikan cerita itu sebagai _On Hold_. Karena Aru gak terlalu enjoy ketika nulis itu. Padahal ada yang bilang _if it's boring to you (the writer) it's boring to your reader too_. Jadi yaaaaah… Arum au nyari inspirasi dulu.

Karena nama rubriknya udah berubah jadi Curhatan Aru(?) maafkan (sekali lagi) kalau isinya curhat doang :"D

Kritik, saran, dan masukan silakan tuangkan dalam kotak review. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!


End file.
